Stalkers, lovers?
by abers
Summary: They know so much about each other. But never take the chance to get closer. Till life skills?
1. Chapter 1

1**Gaara's POV**

_I know this boy. His deep black hair bounced slightly when he walked. How his cold eyes could scare anyone away. Though filled with so much emotion, so much hurt. He lived by himself. He didn't eat red meat. I know a lot about this boy. I care a lot about him. I wish he knew. But I don't think he knows who I am. I go to the same school as him. I'm in all of his classes but one. All of the girls love him for his looks and charm. Oh mostly because he was a big homo._

**Normal POV **

A young red headed boy sighed as he was seen painting his nails a deep pink and black. He had big head phones on a red tattoo on his forehead. He was sporting a red shirt that said '_I only date rock stars' _and tight fitting black pants. He was also wearing a black_ Beatle's_ sweater. His head moving slightly as music boomed threw his head set. Free hour. It was meant for study but no one did. A group of girls were hovering around the raven haired boy. His outfit looked much like the red heads. He was sitting there bored as girls were telling gossip and looking threw a _'teen girl'_ pointing out cute boys and outfits.

The red head looked up, he caught the raven's eyes. He looked down and blew on his nails. Gaara was also gay. Everyone knew. Even Sasuke. He got up to check on his eyeliner. He walked to the bathroom. His back pack clinging onto his shoulder. He put on his panda hat. Though he had nothing to do with panda's he liked them better then racoons. His eyeliner was still thick and it looked nice. He wasn't gothic, he wasn't Emo, he wasn't punk, not a nerd, not a jock. He was just Gaara. Though people liked to label him by the way he dressed.

His only friend, Naruto liked to call him Emo fruitcake. He didn't really mind. He shrugged it off.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Stupid fucking girls. I don't see why they hang out with me. I'm gay. So shit leave me alone.'_ He looked down at the magazine. "Gacket (I think that's how you spell it. Some Japanese singer)? Yum." He comment smirking. All the girls squealed.

Sasuke got up and gave them strange looks. He went to the bathroom. He saw Gaara. The red head was putting more eyeliner on. Sasuke smirked at him and walked over to the boy. "Can I borrow it real quick, panda?"

Gaara didn't look shocked. He saw him in the mirror. He looked at him hard. "No." He said coldly. He put his eye makeup in his backpack and walked out.

Sasuke glanced at him. He then sat on the sick counter. "Whatever."

(Time skip)

"Emo fruitcake. Where were you? Free hour is over." A blonde boy said waving his arms around. Gaara snorted, "Stupid Sasuke held me up." He walked up by Naruto. "But don't you like him?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice. Gaara just looked ahead. "Yea."

Naruto snickered. "That a boy, there's a way to get over me." He snicked some more. Gaara looked at him hard then gave a_ small_ smile. "Naruto...That was about 2 months ago. I'm over it."_ 'Though he still kisses me sometimes...not that I stop him..'_ Gaara looked at his feet. "Besides, you told me you liked girls more, right? So don't mind me." Gaara gave Naruto a little pat on the back.

Naruto looked shocked as they walked into there next class. "I-I still like you, just, you know, I'm not looking for really a relationship. You even said after we did...Ah, _it_, that you wanted to wait till you did that again, so I don't know..I'm a sick selfish pervert." Naruto said as they sat down.

Gaara didn't know what to say. _'So he broke up with me, but he still likes me, but still he wants sex, though I don't want to do that again with him.'_ Gaara gave a small sigh. "I kind of understand what your saying..."Gaara said as he felt Naruto give him a small peck on the lips. "Good." He smiled warmly at him. They stopped and looked up as the teacher walked in.

(Time skip, this time Sasuke's in his class)

Gaara sighed as he sat down again. He **hated** life skills. They were cooking this week. He sucked at cooking.

"Okay class! Pair up! When we cook it's easier to be in groups!" The teacher sang.

Gaara rolled his eyes. No one liked him, no one would want to pair up with him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hm.." _'It's Sasuke..'_

"Wanna work with me, Panda?" Sasuke said with a charming smile.

Gaara looked at him coldly. "No." He looked down at his paper. He knew Sasuke was still standing there. Yes, Gaara _did _like Sasuke, but he wasn't going to show it. He wont flirt, talk friendly or write him _cute_ notes. He refused. He kept it to himself or tried.

Sasuke frowned. "Why don't you like me, I try to be nice to you, but you blow me off. Just because were both gay doesn't mean we can't work together." Sasuke explained a little hurt.

"I never said it was because we were fags," Gaara started. "I just like working by myself." He got up to walk over to a lab. "Well to bad Panda. I'm working with you, I know you'd rather it be Naruto, but hey give me a chance." Sasuke said putting on a apron and putting his hair back.

Gaara looked at him annoyed. "I wouldn't, he _may_ be my best and only friend, but I don't_ need_ him." Gaara corrected him as he pulled on a apron. "At least you have a best friend. I only have those stupid girls...which I can't really say are my friends...I don't talk to many people. Some of the other guy's hate me because I'm homosexual.." Sasuke said looking at the cook book, pulling out the food for it. "Yea I know what you mean...Me and Naruto use to date." Gaara got wide eyed. _'Did I just say that!?'_ Gaara shook his head. "Never mind, never mind." He muttered real quick. "You and Naruto? If you don't mind my asking...what happened?" Sasuke said with one eye all big and the other one little. It looked funny.

"Uh...let's say something happened, I didn't want to it anymore..so yea.." Gaara said humiliated. _'I'm talking about sex in front of the man I like.'_

"So, you had sex with him, right? And you didn't like it?" Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded his head. "What were you uke?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

Gaara couldn't help it. His face was pure red. "No." He started to put the food in the oven. "Then I don't see"- "Naruto..kept talking when I was..you know.." Gaara blushed cutting him off. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously?" "Would I joke about something like that?"

Sasuke and Gaara kept talking threw the whole class.

**Sasuke's POV**

_I know this boy. His deep red hair blowing slightly when he walked. How his cold eyes could scare anyone away. He lived by himself. He didn't like frogs. I know a lot about this boy. I care a lot about him. I wish he knew. But I don't think he knows who I am. I go to the same school as him. I'm in all of his classes but one. Not many people like him. Oh mostly because he was a big homo._

(Time skip)

Gaara and Sasuke walked out of life skills laughing. They had there next class together too, Art. That's when Sasuke spotted Naruto. He laughed harder. Naruto gave him a strange look.

"What?" He asked.

"Naruto..I knew -Laugh- you liked to talk a lot -snort- but.." Sasuke couldn't finish he his sides hurt from laughing so much. Naruto got big eyed. "You told him!? Gaara!" Naruto said blushing. Gaara gave him a bored look. "..." He didn't know what to say. Naruto gave a small smile. "It's okay." He lied. It bothered him. Why was Gaara and Sasuke getting along so well.

"Well got to go, Bye Naruto." Gaara said as Sasuke and him left.

(Art class)

"Hahahaha, what is that suppose to be?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke's drawing. It looked like a fat bird with claws. "It's a cow." He said irritated. Gaara started to laugh. "It looks like a fat bird." He patted his back. "With spots? Ohh...your so much better then me." Sasuke whined.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Not really, just need to practice more, and not draw cows anymore." Gaara said with a amused smile. Sasuke smiled. "You look handsome when you smile."

Gaara gave him a look. "Don't hit on me." Gaara said quickly. Sasuke felt a ping of pain. He looked down and put a fake smile on. "Oh, alright, I'll remeber that, kay?" Sasuke said starting to work on his drawing again. Gaara looked down to._ 'Why did I say that..? Maybe it's 'cause I said I wouldn't flirt with him..'_ He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, wanna hang out today after school...? I mean _just_ as friends." Sasuke asked in a hushed voice.

That bothered Gaara. _'_Just _friends? Didn't he just say my smile was handsome..?'_ He gritted his teeth. "Sure.." Gaara looked up when the teacher dismissed them.

Sasuke and Gaara walked out together. They had there last class together to.

(Time skip I'm sick of schoooll)

Gaara said goodbye to Naruto as Sasuke and him left the school building.

Sasuke sighed. "So, Gaara..about earlier. I didn't mean to say that? Don't think I like you or anything." Sasuke gave him a smile. Gaara looked at him weirded out. "W-why would I want you, cocky gay man, to like me? Bird butt hair." Gaara said crossing his arms. Sasuke laughed. "Bird butt hair? So mean."

(At Sasuke's house)

They entered Sasuke's room. Both seemed to be uncofterble. "Umm...so...Do..." Sasuke looked down rubbing the back of his neck. "So, do...What," Gaara said with a red face. He got embarrassed easily, but he never use to show it this easily. "Do I want to..." Gaara said trying to finish Sasuke's sentence. "...kiss..?" Gaara said looking down. Sasuke blushed and nodded his head slowly.

Gaara got a big grin. "No! Didn't I tell you not to hit on me?" Gaara said shaking his head. "So..evil.." Sasuke gritted his teeth glaring at him. "Well, do you want to hear a story instead?" Sasuke asked sitting down by him. "Uh, sure."

"Okay, I use to have this dog. It was a bulldog. I only head it for a maybe three days. Well the thing is whenever I would come home, the dog would come and bite me in the ass. So I thought one more chance right..? Well I was wrong it did it again. Damn I was afraid to come in my own house. So I called up the pervious owner. Asking her if she wanted the dog back. I told her about the dog biting my ass. Well she said, 'Oh she's just not use to men.' Guess what! I had a lesbian dog in my fucking house." Sasuke snorted. Gaara laughed. "Well did you get rid of it?" He asked.

"Yes I did. To a house full of men!" Sasuke laughed evilly. Gaara smiled and leaned over. "You know how I said I didn't want you uh, hitting on me? Well I kind of lied. I mean the only boy I ever kissed was Naruto! I'm not trying to sound easy, but I kind of wanna know what it's like to kiss someone I haven't before..." He asked blushing.

Sasuke smirked. "There's a lot of guys you haven't kissed before. How come I'm so lucky?" Sasuke said with a cheeky smile. "Because of those cheesy pick up lines." He said his lips gently going to Sasuke's.

Gaara pulled away. "Wait, that's it?" Sasuke pouted trying to keep there's mouths together. "Uh..I'm still weirded out, from the time with Naruto...What if you like to talk too?" The red head said pulling away. "Whoa Gaara, I didn't mean sex, I'm still innocent unlike you." He teased. Gaara got wide eyed. "Seriously? I wouldn't think that.." Sasuke looked shocked. "I look like some easy whore!" He said pouting. "No, no." Gaara sweat dropping. Gaara kissed him again. Sasuke pulled back. "Oh my god! I felt your tongue!" The raven held his hands over his mouth. Gaara looked heart broken. "Ow.."


	2. Feelings hurt

1"Hey, do you know what's stupid?" Sasuke asked as they were still at his house. Skipping school. Gaara snorted. "No, what?" Sasuke turned over to his side, as they were laying on his bed. "Well, you in the movies and sometimes books. Well where the boy and the girl will know each other for about maybe a week or two and confess there love. I mean can it really happen that quick..?" Sasuke poundered.

"No." Was Gaaras only response. "Yea, I don't see why they have it." Sasuke commented.

"It's romantic." Gaara informed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not really."

"Yea, but I guess the people who wrote it think so. It's in soap opera's too. Just get use to it. It doesn't happen in real life much." Gaara said sitting up.

Sasuke snorted. "I have girls confessing there love to me almost every week. They should get it threw there heads, I'm fucking gay." He sighed. Gaara laughed a bit. "Yea I can tell."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yea, you too."

(Time skip)

"Sakura-chan why wont you go out with me!?" Lee pleaded. She sighed. "Because Lee you know I love my Sasuke-kun!" She purred. Lee looked puzzled. "But he's gay...unless you go get a operation I don't think he'll want you much.." Lee poundered. Sakura fumed. "Then, I'll try to get my Kakashi-sama." Sakura said with hearts floating around her. "Sakura! He's to old for you! He could go to jell for having relations with you, idiot." Lee said making a face at her.

Sakura just crossed her arms. "Hmm." She said rolling her eyes. "Know what, forget you Sakura. I'll ask Ino out." Lee said skipping away. Sakura looked heart broken. "Wait, Lee!"

(Time skip)

Naruto sighed as he looked around. _'Where is Gaara he should be here..I forgot to study for this test.'_ Naruto almost cried. "_I hate tests_." He mumbled.

;-;-;-;-;

Naruto walked down the lonely hall ways. School was over and he was bored. He saw Sakura. "...Sakura..what's wrong..?" Naruto asked seeing her tears. "-sniff- L-lee doesn't like me anymore!" She sobbed. Naruto looked dumbfounded. "But...I thought that's what you wanted..?" Naruto asked. "Yea, but not with Ino!" She sobbed more. Naruto almost fell over. "Wow, that's low." Naruto walked away.

;-;-;-;-;

"haha wow, Sasuke you look so gay." Gaara chuckled. Sasuke raised a brow. "Isn't that the point. And I am gay." He said sporting his new power puff girls sweat shirt. It was black with a PPG patch on it. On the back it had buttercup in a fighting pose. "And those pants. You bearly fit in them." Gaara said putting his hands in a cruvey way. "Shut up. Your jealous that my outfit is cooler. I mean PPG is better then Dora." Sasuke said as they walked up his drive way.

Gaara shook his head. "Yea right. Dora helps us learn Spanish does bubbles teach you how to speak Spanish? No." Gaara said as they closed the door to Sasuke's house.

"Okay, true. But can Dora fly? No." Sasuke said sitting down. "She can't. But she has a monkey friend...who wear boots. So suck it bitch." Gaara laying down. Sasuke laughed. "You sick bastard. I'm not sucking nothing!" Sasuke laughed harder. Gaara blushed lightly. "Shut up. You know what I mean.." He sat up. "Jezz, I've never skipped school before. I bet they called my house a few times.." Gaara sighed a little. "Sometimes it's a good thing that you live alone." He smiled lightly.

Sasuke nodded. "Hey where'd you get that tattoo?" Sasuke asked looking at the one on his forehead. "Um...I dunno at this Tattoo joint. I gotta it a few years ago. I also got earrings. It helped me stop cu-I mean nothing.." He stopped himself. Only Naruto knew Gaara use to cut himself. "You cut yourself?" Sasuke asked like no big deal. Gaara didn't even move. "I still do...it's gotten so depressing lately...Jezz big emo Sasuke, eh?" He laughed. "I don't see the reason to labels. I still use them though." He ran his hands threw his hair.

"But I'm not emo...just me...just big depressed Sasuke. It sucks..plus those annoying girls..I tried dating one once. Didn't go to well, they tried to pretty much rape me.." He looked at Gaara. Gaara had his head low. Eyes gazed at the ground.

"You know...I tried to stop..I cut myself too...just yesterday right when I got to school.." Gaara said softly as he lifted the arm cuff of his shirt up. Sasuke ran his long finger across the wound. "Did it hurt? It looks deep.." Sasuke commented. "No." Gaara stood up. Taking his arm back.

He saw a picture. "Hey..I thought you said you didn't have any friends. Who are these people?" Gaara asked picking up the picture. It was of Sasuke and two boys. Sasuke chuckled. "Oh yea..those _were_ my two best friends...they moved away..but I heard they might move back to Japan.." Sasuke said taking the picture. "Kiba and Shino..I wonder what there doing now.. In America.."

;-;-;-;-;

"If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it! There is nothing to it, just simply do it, tell you self it's easy and it's true. You ca"- "Shut up." A boy with sunglasses said in a hushed voice. "Oh, don't be a bitch. It's so not cute." Said another boy with shaggy brown hair said in a stubborn voice. "..." The other boy with sunglasses remained silent.

"God, if your going to be a bitch. Why don't you stay here huh?" The brown haired boy groaned. "Like hell I'd leave you in Japan by your self." The guy in glasses replied. "Aww Shino!" The boy said cutely and glomped him. "**KIBA**!"

;-;-;-;-;

**(The next day)**

"Gaara! Where were you yesterday!?" Naruto asked as he saw Gaara and Sasuke enter the school building. "Skipped. Can't talk." Gaara said quickly as Gaara and Sasuke walked away.

Naruto's heart fell. "Kay.." He said sadly and walked to his next class. He looked around this was one of the classes him and Gaara didn't have together. He saw Ino and Lee sitting together. "Hey guys.." He said in a hushed voice.

"Hey Naruto! How are you this fine evening!?" Lee asked loudly. "Nmh.." Was all naruto said.

"You okay?" Ino asked. "Nam.." Naruto mumbled. "Your starting to frighten me.." Ino said worriedly. "Oh, sorry..I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Naruto lied threw his teeth. "Oh, did you stay up late studying with Gaara _again_?"Lee laughed. "Haha, yea you caught me. But he went home earlier so he got more sleep then me." Naruto lied again. Lee and ino nodded there heads. "Did you hear? Shino and Kiba and moving back to Japan this week? Or somewhere around then. It's word around the school." Temari said chipping her nails.

Naruto looked over at her. _'Isn't that Gaara's sister? I thought she ran away to vagus with Shikamaru..?'_ "Hey, Temari..I thought you ran away to get marr"- "He cut it off. He's a fruit cake." Temari repiled her eyes getting dark. "Oh, sorry." Naruto said looking down. "Don't tell Gaara. He doesn't know I came back. He'll be mad." Naruto nodded.

;-;-;-;

"Shikamaru...what are you doing here?" Kiba asked wide eyed. "Vagus was troublesome." He said boredly. "Haha. What were you doing there?" Kiba asked again. "I was going to get married." Silence filled the room. "...did you?" Shino asked in a hushed voice.

Shikamaru looked down. "No. I came outta the closet." He said and coughed slightly. "Your gay..?" Kiba asked wide eyed. "Sick fuck." Kiba commented again. "Shut up Kiba." Shino rolled his eyes. Though you couldn't see. Due to his sunglasses. "Sasuke's gay too. He's your best friend. So you should keep your homophob shit to yourself." Shino said again. "No, it's not that! I mean I've know Shikamaru for years..I mean how did I not notice!?" "Your dumb...?" Shikamarua answered.


End file.
